Circle Jerks
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: Pretty much what it sounds like. Please recommend what next circle you'd like. I can even do a modified one with females, if you'd like! God, I'm such a writer slut... (Rated M for language and pornography) (Lemon and Yaoi)
1. She Watches

"Just...don't make this awkvard, okay?" Austria was blushing a lot.

"Don't be a child." Prussia growled.

"This is totally...not gay, not gay, not gay, not gay..." America repeated like a mantra.

"It's not gay!" Britain scolded.

"I'm not-a sure about this." Italy sighed.

There stood Austria, Prussia, Britain, Italy, Spain, Japan, Germany, and Romano, all together.

"Circle jerks are totally normal, alright? Here, I'll make it better. We'll play a game. Whoever lasts longest wins." Prussia grinned.

"Don't make it more awkward than it already is, bastard!" Romano yelled.

"Just quiet down guys, or Hungary vill hear." Austria sighed. "Just try not to make a mess, okay? If you make a mess, you clean it up."

"Like you know how to clean." Germany snorted.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "I'll turn on porn to get this started, okay?" Prussia turned on the TV, putting in a DVD. Soon, "Wild Racially Diverse Tits" played on the TV. There were women of all shapes, colors and sizes playing with each other's boobs like it was some sort of slumber party or something.

Prussia was the first to start rubbing himself, panting and occasionally making quiet whining sounds. Soon, the others joined in, panting and biting their lips. Soft grunting could be heard from the entire group.

"Ah...Nn..." Romano softly moaned as he tried to secretively glance at Spain, who was clearly enjoying himself.

"Ayy...Si...Si..." Spain was pumping himself quickly.

Then Germany made the mistake of his life: He moaned a name. Not just any old name, but the name of the man jacking off right next to him: "K-Kiku..."

Japan's chocolate eyes shot open, then instantly turned more lustful than before. Soon, the two were kissing and rubbing their erections together and moaning each other's names.

"Rudwig...Ah~! Rudwig! Ah~!" Japan gripped at Germany's body tightly.

"Shh, Hungary vill hear!" Austria scolded not just Japan, but the entire group for not stifling their moans.

Soon, everybody's sounds began to get louder and more intense. Prussia was the first one to finish.

"Ah, ah, ahnnn~! J-Ja~!" Prussia moaned loudly as he came into his hand.

"Shh! Don't let Hungary hear us!" Austria attempted.

"Shit, I..." America was biting his lip incredibly tightly and panting. He was actually trying to be quiet. Being a teenage boy who used to live with his older brother, he got really good at quietly masturbating.

"Kiku, I...Ich...Ich bin..." Germany was gripping Japan's back tightly with one hand. "Ach~! Kiku~!" Germany was tremulous with pleasure.

"Rudwig, Rudwig!" Japan shrieked and buried his head into Germany's shoulder as they both shared the most delightful orgasm.

"Kiku~! Ich liebe dich~!"

"Mmph! Ayyy~!" Romano gripped the bottom of his shirt tightly with his free hand, like a nervous child or something. "Ayy...!"

Romano watched as Spain was nearing his end. "Si...Si! Ayyy!"

"Quiet...down!" Austria panted. "I'll never hear the...end of it if...Hungary finds out! Ahhhn~!" Austria himself couldn't stifle that moan. "Ach, verdammt...Verdammt!" Austria came, moaning the entire time.

Little did they all know that Hungary was recording this as she stood in the door frame.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. Please recommend what circle jerk you'd like next. (Everybody in the circle jerk must be consenting and above the age of sixteen.)<strong>


	2. Bad Touch Trio

"It's not that big of a deal. Besides, we're all horny and we have each other." France sighed.

"Alright, I guess you're right." Spain sighed.

"We're totally right." Prussia grinned.

"Alright." Spain hesitated as he spoke. "Lets do this."

Prussia thought of Canada naked. His cute little nipples, his pale skin, his slight abs... He thought of Canada lying on a bed, moaning Prussia's name.

_"Gilbert, Gilbert, oh~! Gilbert~! More, Gilbert, more~!" Canada shouts and squirms as he grips my shoulders tightly. He's about to come, and I know it. I'm not close though, but his moans are easily getting me off. _

Prussia was already nicely turned on and rubbing himself. France thought of Britain.

_"It's not that I like you or anything, that's not what this is about. I just...I have a lot of sexual tension that needs to be released, okay?" Britain huffs while rubbing my erection. He leans in to French kiss me, and I of course return the gift. _

France was already moaning with the thought. Spain thought of Romano, tied up to the bed and moaning, suddenly vulnerable and unsure.

_"Spain, you bastard, hurry up and fuck me." Romano cries out while trying to thrash free, causing the chains to clatter. "Spain, I'm serious... I really need to come. Hurry up, please~!" _

Spain was hesitant to unzip his pants, but after thinking of Romano, he was desperate.

_"Do you like that, France?" Britain chuckled. "Look at you, flushed red and moaning just for me." _

_ "Gilbert...I really- Ahn~! More, more, more! Oui, oui! More!" I knew that Canada only uses French when he's scared, in pain, or really enjoying himself. I figure that it's a little bit of both. Oh look at him, spread for me. _

_ "Ah...Ahn, Spain, bastard, more~!" Romano shouts, gripping my shoulders. "Spain! Ah, Spain, I'll come if you do that!" _

Spain moaned out loud in pleasure. "Ahn...Mmph~! Si...!"

"Ah, Britain...Oui, oui, Britain~!"

"Canada! Oh, Canada, oh~!" Prussia ran a hand through his hair. He was moaning in such a way that one might think he was singing the national anthem. "Oh, Canada~! Yes, Canada~! Oh, oh, oh~! Canada~!"

_"I'll come, Prussia!" _

_ "Shit...France, I...I'm about to come." _

_ "Spain, Spain! Dammit, bastard, I told you that if you do that...Fuck, I'm going to come!" _

Soon, the three men simultaneously came into their hands.

"Hah...ah..." France panted, putting a hand on Spain's shoulder. "See, now was that so bad?"


	3. Su-san, Don't Be Nervous

We all stood together in a circle. It was awkward, very awkward. Denmark was the first one to whip it out, of course. I was hesitant, and I was last.

"Su-san, don't be nervous." Finland smiled at me. "It means nothing, okay? It's just one of Denmark's silly ideas."

I nodded, trying to pretend like that was it. I knew that when I would see Finland with his face all red and trying not to moan, I'd be incredibly turned on. It'd be so embarrassing!

I finally complied, and we were there, pumping at ourselves. Finland had little pink cheeks and...well, a not-so-little something else. He was moaning quietly and adorable.

"Nn...ah... Ah!" Finland accidentally let out a loud sound, blushing furiously, but continuing.

I noticed that Iceland was comparing his lack of size to everybody else's silently. He was clearly very embarrassed. He's really still a kid, though. There's no point in comparing your size to somebody who's an adult when you're still a teenager.

"Ahn...shit..." Denmark swore under his breath as he pumped harder. "Fuck..."

Iceland was pretty much silent, although he was clearly enjoying himself; his face was reddened and his mouth was open just slightly, panting.

Norway didn't make an effort to hold his moans back, but he didn't try to be as loud as he could, either. It seemed so natural. "Ah...Ah~...Mmm! Ah..."

Denmark was loud like usual. Very loud.

And me? Well, I was embarrassed and awkward like usual. I tried my best not to make any sound. Every once in a while, I'd make too loud of a sound and get shy.

"Shit...Fuck..." Denmark's voice grew in intensity, and I could tell that he was watching Norway. "Ah...Ahn~! Nnyah!" Denmark came into his hand, moaning incredibly loudly. Almost a second later, Norway came, moaning with extreme intensity and average volume.

Then came Iceland. He merely grunted softly as he came, but he came a lot more than anybody else in the circle.

I could tell that I was close to coming, and bit my lip to prevent any sounds. In fact, I stopped trying to bite my lip and I bit my wrist instead. "Mmm~!" I let out a small sound when I came.

Finland was still going. "Ah...Ahn...Mmm...Mm~!" Finland panting and gasped.

"Y-You're still going?!" Denmark shouted.

"I...I can't come..." Finland looked up at us with big crystal-clear eyes.

I did what came first to my head: I knelt down in front of him and began sucking him off. "Ah~! Su-san!" It felt good when he shouted my name.

"Su-san, I'm about to...to come...Ah! Su-san, I...I can't hold back much longer!" I pulled away right as he came, most of it landing on him, but a bit on my cheek. Finland grabbed a tissue, wiping it off of my cheek. Before I knew it, we were kissing and the other Nordics had left. Then, we made love.


	4. Don't Kill Him!

"This is the epitome of ridiculousness. To think Austria would do something like this-I'm Latin, too, not just Germanic. To lump us all together for something so...ridiculous and perverted." Switzerland crossed his arms.

There, in a circle, stood Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Prussia, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Norway and England: The Germanics.

"I'm barely Germanic, anyway! This is rubbish." England growled.

"You're not barely Germanic, your language is practically German!" Prussia sighed. "You're just angry because of World War II."

"Pssht, I'm a gentleman, I can grow up!"

"It vasn't my idea, just my house!" Austria sighed.

"Can ve just get started?" Prussia growled.

"This is so undignified." Switzerland rolled his eyes.

"Do you want me to turn on the porn to get things started?" Prussia cocked his head like a dog.

"Nein. That's awkward." Switzerland sighed.

Austria was already rubbing at himself through his pants. Prussia joined in, doing the same. The others sighed, figuring they that should, too.

"Mm..." Iceland let out a small sound as his icy hand went down his warm pants, pumping and stroking.

Norway gasped, biting his lip and letting out a long, yet quiet moan.

Austria was incredibly flustered. His cheeks were bright red and his hesitant hands were shaking slightly as he unzipped his pants, touching himself and grazing his half-hard erection. He reached up with the other hand, touching the base of his cowlick and letting out a low moan.

"Specs is finally letting loose, hm?" Prussia chuckled while stroking himself.

"Shut up..." Austria blushed a deeper red, pumping at himself and rubbing at his curl, twirling it in his fingers.

England sighed with pleasure, gulping for air as he pumped at himself at a quick and measured pace. "Uhn...France..."

Switzerland was biting his wrist, desperate not to make a sound.

Prussia didn't even try to hold back his sounds as he pumped himself incredibly quickly. Apparently, he didn't believe in proper acceleration, but instead, cutting straight the point. "Nyah...Amph~! Ja...!" Prussia gripped the hem of his shirt with the other hand. "Nnm..." Prussia was already about to come, and it was embarrassing. He would be the first one to come. He was shaking, though, and he couldn't hold back much longer.

Austria noticed this, and sped up a lot faster, trying to get himself to come. "Ahn...Ja..."

Prussia then did something awful. More, he moaned something awful. "Ahn...Hungary..."

"Vait a minute! Did you just say 'Hungary?' That's my vife you're fantasizing about!" Austria growled, pinning Prussia to the floor.

"No vait, don't kill him!"


End file.
